


First Dance

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, First Dance, Gift, M/M, Schmoop, shameless fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write something short and sweet, mixkstyle requested Herc and Raleigh's first dance at their wedding. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/gifts).



> the song is Now & Forever by Richard Marx because I am in schmoop mode and old enough to love it. :P

"What's the matter?"

Herc tightens his arm around Raleigh's shoulders, shooting him a quick smile. "Nothing at all. Why?"

"You have your serious face on again."

"It's my natural expression, remember?" The car draws to a slow stop, and Herc steals another kiss before Raleigh can say anything else, letting him go when the chauffeur opens the door. Raleigh waits for him, both hands out to pull him from the car and in close.

"Oops," Raleigh says, still grinning. Herc's pretty sure he's not going to _stop_ grinning for the next however many years they've got together. "Ready?"

Inside, Herc loses sight of Raleigh for a while as people keep crowding around the two of them to congratulate them and tell them again what a lovely ceremony it was, and that they look good together. He's deep in conversation with Tendo by the time Raleigh makes it back to him, slipping one hand up and around, underneath his jacket. It's a warm touch, and Herc almost loses his train of thought when Raleigh pulls himself closer, in behind him.

"May I steal my husband back?"

"Be my guest."

Herc barely has time to blink before Raleigh drags him off, out towards-

_oh, no._

"You're not getting out of it, Hansen. Don't try and tell me you're no good, because I know it's a lie."

"Everyone's watching."

Raleigh sighs, cups his hand over Herc's jaw and leans up to kiss him. "I love you. That's the only thing that matters now. Dance with me."

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Herc grumbles, finally deciding where to put his hands - one on Raleigh's hip, the other on his neck, before Raleigh takes a hold of it and moves both of their arms out to the side.

He doesn't recognise the song at first, but he's concentrating too hard on putting his feet in the right place. It's only when he relaxes into it, because this is _Raleigh_ , and they've come too far together not to be able to just do this, that he realizes what the band are playing. He listens then, watching Raleigh's eyes as they watch him, take in every reaction, encourage every step.

Everyone around them seems to melt away, and he knows he's just being a sentimental fool but it doesn't matter. Raleigh chose the song, so maybe they're both sentimental fools. 

By the end of the dance, he has tears in his eyes, and Raleigh's warm against his shoulder, curled in close and barely even moving any more. "Love you too," Herc whispers, kissing the words into Raleigh's hair.


End file.
